Wanting To Be Together With You
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GoGo Sentai Boukenger A short songfic that reflects Natsuki's feelings for Masumi.


Title: " Wanting To Be Together With You"

Author: Trinity-chan

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Pairing: Masumi Inou & Natsuki Mamiya

Warnings: Umm…beware of romantic fluffiness?

Author's Notes: I have actually been dying to do a Natsumi fic for while now, but I haven't had the inspirations writing Bouken slash has given me. But then I got inspired by the upcoming (as of time of writing) task 26 and I had a brilliant idea. Natsuki-ella! (Well, sort of). Yeah, so that might be all the explanation you really need. Oh! And there's a song in this! The song is from the Bishojou Senshi Sailor Moon anime and it's called "Watashi-tachi Ni Naritakute", translated as "Wanting to Be Together With You" I thought it would be the perfect song for Natsuki and Masumi. Instead of the Japanese lyrics for the song, I'm going to use the English ones.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot bunny.

Natsuki sighed. _Natsuki has no date for the SGS ball, but a beautiful yellow gown. She is such a poor girl. _She pouted and sighed as she watched the dance floor from her position near a wall. Souta was happily dancing with Sakura, and to the surprise of absolutely no one, Chief was slow dancing with Ei-chan.

_Why couldn't Masumi have come? _She thought grumpily. _Stupid Masumi! Why'd he have to be so mean and not come to the ball?_ Masumi had decided, for some unknown reason, not to attend the ball.

Natsuki sighed and stood up, looking down at the pretty crystal slippers she'd had made for her to wear with her dress. She had been wondering what it was like to dance in such nice shoes. Now it was beginning to look like she would never get the chance to find out.

"Natsuki thinks that coming to this was a mistake." She told herself as she stood up to leave.

Just, then, a handsome gentleman dressed in an elegant black suit and a gold mask appeared in front of Natsuki. "Beautiful princess, " He asked, holding out his hand as a sweet romantic song began to play in the background. "May I have this dance?"

Natsuki's eyes lit up like a night sky full of stars and she nodded, taking the gentleman's hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor among the other dancing couples.

The gentleman began a slow dance with Natsuki around the floor, the sweet song setting their pace.

_Ever since I first met you_

_I've been shining in my heart_

_My love causes so much sorrow_

_I broke off my glance so quietly_

_Your insignificant gestures_

_And your ordinary words_

_Every time I think of them_

_I feel like I'm going to cry _

Natsuki sighed happily and rested her head on the gentleman's chest. He felt and looked a little familiar, but she couldn't recall where she'd seen him before. His eyes were dark and kind and their shimmer reminded her somewhat of the sparkle she saw in Masumi's eyes. Her heart warmed a bit and she reminded herself of how much she loved that sparkle…and how much she loved Masumi.

_Love brings a lonely lonely heart_

_I'm just all alone now_

_Lonely lonely heart_

_All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always_

_Dreaming it by myself_

_Love brings a lonely lonely heart_

_But I know that someday it will come_

_While I'm being held in your strong arms_

_Wanting to be together with you..._

Memories of her time with Masumi replayed in her mind like a DVD. She remembered meeting him, spending time with him, becoming a Boukenger with him, almost hurting him, making him angry, making him happy and seeing him smile. He was the first thing she remembered clearly and she never wanted to leave his side. Almost from the moment they met, she had cared for him and she had fallen for him.

_Right at your side, I'm standing there_

_I'm always waiting for you_

_But you don't return my advances_

_I've been disappointed so many times _

In the back of Natsuki's mind, she knew that there was a possibility that Masumi was in love with her. But she knew it couldn't be true. Masumi liked her as a friend but he didn't love her.

_When I fall in love with someone_

_Why does it cause me so much pain_

_All alone, by myself_

_It's like I've fallen sick _

"Is there something wrong with you, princess?" the gentleman asked. "You seem so sad."

Natsuki wiped her eyes, unaware that tears had formed in them.. "Natsuki wishes that her prince was here to dance with her." She confessed. "He's a sweet young man, but he's not interested in me."

"How do you know?" The gentleman asked. Have you asked him?"

Natsuki shook her head. "He said he wasn't in love with me." She said. "So, Natsuki hid her feelings away and buried them in her heart."

"Maybe if he knew how you felt, he'd look into his own heart and tell you how he feels." The gentleman's smile looked familiar but she wasn't sure where she'd seen it before.

_And now it's baby baby love_

_Please, I beg of you_

_Baby baby lov_e

Just then, the clock struck midnight and the chimes rang. "Oh!" Natsuki gasped, pulling away from the gentleman as the song came to an end. "Natsuki must leave!" She began to wail a bit as she turned and ran away, one of her crystal slippers coming off of her feet in the process.

_When I feel I'm going to lose to this loneliness_

_I have to look into my hand mirror_

_And now it's baby baby love_

The gentleman watched her run away and smiled to himself before kneeling down and picking up her slipper. "Natsuki really did look like a beautiful princess." He said, admiring the crystal shoe and taking off his mask. "Maybe I should have told her it was me." Masumi mused. "At least I got to pretend to be her prince, even if it was only for a little while."

_Seems like every day I'm crying through the night_

_I long for the past, smiling to myself_

_Wanting to be together with you..._

The next day, Natsuki was sitting in the salon, and pouting. She'd lost her crystal slipper at the ball last night and she hadn't been able to find it anywhere.

"Cheer up, Natsuki-chan." Souta said. "I'm sure your mystery prince found and maybe he's keeping it to remind himself of his dance with you."

Natsuki sniffled. "Natsuki wishes that she'd known who he was."

Just then, Masumi came in. "Natsuki?"

"Oh, Masumi." Natsuki said, wiping her eyes. She then noticed that he was holding something in his hands. "What's that?"

_Nobody knows about these_

_Secret tears_

"Oh this?" He asked, holding up the crystal slipper.

Natsuki gasped. "Natsuki's crystal slipper! Where did you find it?"

"Oh you dropped it…when you left me last night."

Natsuki gasped. "Masumi? That was…that was you?"

Shyly, Masumi nodded. "Natsuki…would you be…would you be my…" He paused. "Would you be my princess?"

Natsuki gasped, then she smiled. Masumi really did love her! She'd been wrong all this time.

Nearly bursting at the seams with joy, she nodded.

"Does this mean I can put the slipper on to see if it fits?" Masumi asked, now a bit less shy.

Natsuki couldn't get her boots off fast enough and sat down, extending her right foot as Masumi knelt and slipped the slipper on.

"A perfect fit." He announced, eyes shining.

_The one to wipe them away is_

_Only_

_Not just myself_

He stood up and took Natsuki in his arms, kissing her gently and holding her close.

Natsuki's joy overwhelmed her. "Natsuki always knew." She murmured softly. "Natsuki always knew that Masumi would be her prince."

_Wanting to be together with you..._


End file.
